


Gendery-Bendery

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Self-cest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor lands in a parallel universe and is pleasantly surprised at who turns up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gendery-Bendery

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at eleventy-kink.livejournal.com at: http://eleventy-kink.livejournal.com/942.html?thread=2329262t2329262

The Doctor looked curiously at the TARDIS controls. “Ponds! Hold onto something! Going to hit a dimensional rift!” The redhead and the nurse clung to the control room railings as the ship bucked. The Doctor's voice was oddly gleeful. “Scanners indicate normal exterior conditions and—oh, this is Christmas.” The Doctor's grin spread from ear to ear. “Another me! Come along, Ponds!” The other Doctor evidently had the same idea, and the doors to both police boxes sprung open. The Doctor curtseyed. “Adam, Nora, meet your other selves.” She paused, brow furrowed. “That's strange. You appear to have flipped genders in this universe.”

“I was about to say the same thing about Amy and Rory,” the other Doctor said, smiling. “Great minds think alike.” Both Doctors exchanged knowing grins.

“Doctor,” Amy began.

“Yes?” Both Doctors chorused.

“The two of you are different genders as well,” she pointed out. 

“Oohhhh...” The Doctors nodded. 

“I suppose that makes sense,” the male Doctor admitted. 

“How did you not notice that?” Adam prodded.

“On to more important topics,” Rory interrupted. “Where are we?”

“And how do we get out?” Nora continued.

“Pocket universe,” the female Doctor explained. “It seems stable enough...”

“But the transit took a lot out of our TARDISes, so we'll need to wait here a few hours before we can leave.” The male Doctor grinned. “So, who wants to explore?”

The four companions exchanged looks. “Um, yes.” Amy said. “Explore.”

“Your place?” Adam asked before the quartet ducked away into the male Doctor's TARDIS.

“Humans,” he said.

“Newlyweds,” she replied. They feigned disgust, which faded to an awkward silence. “Did you want to?..” she asked, looking sheepishly at her counterpart's erection. 

“I thought we might...”

“For the sake of science.”

“Absolutely.”

They made their way back to the female Doctor's bedroom. “Bit mauve,” the male Doctor noted, doffing his jacket.

“Are you surprised? We get off on danger.” She kicked off her boots. “Besides, it picks up our lips.” 

“Ah, see, I don't wear lipstick.” Braces off.

“Never?”

“Have you met River in your universe?” He deftly changed the subject, if he thought so himself, proud as he undid his bowtie.

“That was a rubbish job at changing the subject, even by our standards.” She paused as she unbuttoned her shirt. “I do wish he was here, though...”

“But that's a whole other birthday,” they chorused, laughing. 

“Oh, you don't wear bowtie-patterned boxers?”

“Yes, I do. And you're just jealous because you can't find knickers with bowties on them.”

“You've looked?”

“As a gag gift for River!”

“Usually River's the one using the gag on us.” They laughed again until they had to stop and wipe tears from their eyes and look awkwardly at each other's naked body. “Ahem. Did you still want to?..”

“Yes, I think so.”

“I mean, when will we ever get another chance?” 

“Yes, let's.” He nodded, took her hand, and they walked as one to the bed. “Is that how I look as a girl?” Long fingers stroked a long chin. “Do you mind if I?..”

“No, feel free to have a closer look. It's you, basically. Except, well, not.” She considered this for a moment. “In fact, I suppose that might be the one bit of me that really isn't you at all. May I?”

“Yes! Yes.” He cleared his throat. “Yes. You may.” They wriggled about, limbs ungainly, until each Doctor's face was close to the other's groin. “I haven't had a chance to observe Time Lord genitalia of the opposite gender, since, well, Romana.” The female Doctor made a quizzical noise. “Fred?”

“Ah, yes.” She peered at his cock. It looked normal enough. Flesh-colored shaft, reddish-purple tip, uncircumcised. She inhaled through her nose. Faint odor of sweat, hint of precum. Mm, yes, definite signs of arousal. Fascinating! She hardly noticed her own growing excitement, what with all the science going on. Well, at least until the male Doctor decided to progress to taste analysis. “Mmm...” Yes, that was probably the direction the, erm, research should take. She felt him moan as she gave a tentative lick. Empiricism at its finest, they thought as one. Ah, telepathic bond, they realized as tongues whirled and flicked in perfect synchronicity. Moments later, they bucked and came as one. 

“Shower?” the male Doctor asked as she gulped and nodded. 

“Might be nice to observe other, less obvious anatomical differences,” she noted. He blushed and let her lead the way. The flow was hot and shocked them back to their own selves. “Is this what my legs look like unshaven? I suppose I could let them go and find out...”

“No, I think yours are nicer,” the male Doctor noted.

“It's no use flattering yourself,” the female Doctor chided him. “Though that is quite a bum you've got.”

“Lots of running.” He smiled sheepishly. “I know what you're thinking, but even a Time Lord's refractory period isn't that short.” 

“Mine is.” Her moans echoed through the bathroom.

***

They spent the next few hours wandering the TARDIS's corridors, completing each other's sentences, playing to a draw in chess, Monopoly, checkers, Go, Risk, and Scrabble (among others), bickering, laughing, snuggling, and trying to figure out why they could not yet leave.

“Neutrino capacitors are fully charged,” the male Doctor began.

“Jovan ansible fully recalibrated to account for the dimensional shift.”

“In short, all systems should be go.”

The female Doctor sighed. “There's only one thing for it: we'll have to interface directly. Follow me.” Their path weaved and wove until they reached a dimly-lit room with walls of what appeared to be plasticine. “The direct user-interface node. Should be easier with the two of us.” Both Doctors nodded and closed their eyes. What do you want, my beautiful ship? they thought.

The response was not long in coming. “Us, apparently. Don't know why we bothered getting dressed.” But that problem was soon remedied. 

The male Doctor pushed her against the wall; it deformed and stretched and reached out to catch them. Yes, it seemed to say, here. Let me cradle my old friends, my husband, my wife. She silenced the urge to make crude jokes about literally screwing oneself as compared to the numerous past figurative examples. 

Yes, they thought, this. Inside, outside, all around, all at once. Tendrils holding, aiding, guiding, supporting effortlessly. Touching, breathing, caressing to the edge and back away; not yet, not with so much to savor, with seconds stretching to eons. Every hair, every drop of sweat calling out to join together, but held back as though straining against reality itself, held taut, his tip at her entrance (as though the distinction could be drawn) pleading yet delighting in the delay. 

Then, release before release. Guards lowered, springs sprung, air exhaled, switches flipped. His whole length filled her perfectly in an instant, like the crash of a cymbal filling a room. Again and again, the whispers of a dreadful cacophony, so fast yet controlled, perception slowed down to touch and graze and lick and taste and savor as reality flies by and thrusts and fills and comes together but too soon.

They lay entwined, all three, warm. 

***

“Can we go now?” the male Doctor asked, once they had regained the power of speech.

“No? What else needs to be done?”

The two Doctors exchanged a horrified look on the floor of the interface room. “Oh no, we are not having an orgy with our companions for your entertainment.”

Inhale, exhale. “I suppose it might be fun.”

“And the alternative is staying here forever.”

“Which is rather tempting,” the female Doctor acknowledged, giving her counterpart's hair a playful tug.

“Yes,” he agreed, hand cupping around her breast.

“We'll think about it,” they declared. The TARDIS made a mollified hum, and soothed them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The female Doctor in this one is meant to be fem!Eleven, not some future female Doctor. She's supposed to look very similar to, but more feminine than the Eleven we know and love. She comes from a universe in which all of the main characters have always been genderbent, so we get Adam and Nora in place of Amy and Rory respectively. Red Tyler, Michelle Smith, Jill Harkness, Marshall Jones, Donald Noble, Carl Oswald, etc.


End file.
